


Compétition

by sous_le_saule



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Az you can be a real bastard sometimes, Books, Friendship, Gen, Rivalry / game, Silly but sometimes it's serious too, Songs, it was supposed to be only friendship but I put some fluff in there because I'm weak, society, some current events
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/pseuds/sous_le_saule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amour du travail bien fait, c'est une chose. Mais damer le pion à son adversaire, c'est une motivation supplémentaire.</p><p>Il y aura probablement d'autres chapitres au fur et à mesure des idées mais j'indique comme "complet", chaque chapitre pouvant être lu indépendamment.</p><p>Ch. 1: Harry Potter / Ch. 2: Fifty Shades of Grey / Ch. 3: Les réseaux sociaux / Ch. 4: En regardant les infos / Ch. 5: Brexit / Ch. 6: Disneyland / Ch. 7: En panne / Ch. 8: Eurovision / Ch. 9: Ikea</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter

 

\- C’est toi qui écris “Harry Potter”? s’exclama Crowley, incrédule.

\- Non, j’ai dit que je donnais quelques idées à J.K. Rowling. Je n’écris pas ce genre de choses moi-même.

\- Tu sais que plusieurs membres de l’église hurlent à l’apologie de la sorcellerie? Si tu te mets à pervertir toi-même les ados, je te remercie, ça me fait moins de boulot.

\- Je sais que tu n’y crois pas une seconde. Et j’en suis le premier marri, mais si l’église ne comptait que des gens intelligents, ça se saurait.

\- Je bois à cette phrase pleine de sagesse, fit le démon en joignant le geste à la parole. Mais je ne vois toujours pas l’intérêt pour toi de mettre la main à ces romans.

\- Ils ont redonné le goût de la lecture à des millions de jeunes, affirma Aziraphale avec enthousiasme. Et c’est une histoire pleine de bons sentiments, qui leur montre l’importance de l’amitié, de la loyauté, du savoir, de la famille, du pardon…

\- Ca va, ça va, n’en rajoute plus, j’ai la nausée.

\- Alors, prêt à admettre que j’ai marqué un point?

\- Seulement si tu me dis ce qui va se passer dans le tome suivant.

\- Certainement pas. Je te connais, dans moins de dix minutes, des centaines de sites internet diffuseront le… comment tu as baptisé ça, déjà?

\- "Spoiler."

\- C’est un mot hideux, déplora l’ange.[1]

\- Même son appellation agace les gens, confirma Crowley avec délectation. Le plus beau, c’est que ça les énerve de connaître la suite de leurs séries ou la fin des films, mais qu’ils ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de chercher des infos sur le net. J’ai reçu des félicitations, pour ce truc. Est-ce qu’on avait comptabilisé ce point, d’ailleurs?

Aziraphale consulta son petit carnet.

\- Je te le confirme. Je doute que tu m’aurais laissé l’oublier.

Il s’apprêta à y noter le sien.

\- Tututut. Pas si vite.

\- Pourquoi? demanda l’ange en plissant les yeux, soupçonneux.

\- Je vais trouver quelque chose. Laisse-moi quelques jours. Que dis-je? Quelques heures, je me sens inspiré.

 

Deux jours plus tard, Aziraphale ne put s’empêcher de narguer le démon:

\- J’attends toujours ta contre-attaque. Je croyais que quelques heures te suffiraient.

\- Ca m’a pris moins que ça. Mais il a fallu un peu de temps pour obtenir le résultat. J’allais justement te le montrer. Allume ton ordinateur.

L’ange s’exécuta, affichant une expression perplexe.

\- Je t’ai déjà expliqué ce qu’était une fanfiction, non? s'enquit le démon.

\- Ah. Ca. Oui. On ne s’était jamais mis d’accord, là-dessus. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu réclamais un point alors que ça encourage la créativité et l’écriture.

\- Voilà, j’ai trouvé, annonça Crowley en cliquant sur un lien et en montrant le site à Aziraphale.

\- Qu’il existe des histoires dérivées écrites par nos lecteurs… enfin, les lecteurs de Joanne… plaide plutôt ma cause. Non seulement les jeunes se passionnent pour la lecture, mais ils s’adonnent à la rédaction. Au moins, ils diversifient leur vocabulaire.

\- Ah ça, pour le diversifier... Tu veux savoir quels outrages Harry est capable de faire subir à Drago? demanda le démon avec un sourire narquois.[2]

Aziraphale blêmit:

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as osé écrire de telles obscénités!

\- Je n’écris pas ce genre de choses moi-même, l’imita le démon. Tu sais ce qu’est un "prompt"?

 

___________

[1] [Note aux éventuels non-francophones qui me liraient : l’utilisation de cet anglicisme souvent jugé atroce fait en effet débat en francophonie.]

[2] [Idem : Draco devient Drago dans la version française.]


	2. Fifty Shades of Grey

\- Tu voulais me voir, Az’ ? demanda Crowley en entrant tambour battant dans la librairie, avant de s’arrêter net. L’ange n’avait pas l’air de bonne humeur.

\- Crowley, mets un terme à cette histoire de fanfictions. C’est allé trop loin ! ordonna Aziraphale, brandissant un exemplaire de « Fifty Shades of Grey ».[1]

\- Tu l’as lu ? interrogea le démon en haussant un sourcil.

L’ange rougit.

\- J’étais curieux : plusieurs personnes sont entrées pour me demander si je vendais ce livre. Comme si ma librairie avait l’air d’un endroit où on peut acheter des romans de gare ! s’étrangla-t-il.

\- Ta librairie a l’air d’un endroit où on ne peut rien acheter, glissa Crowley, mielleux.

\- Merci, sourit Aziraphale, avant de se rendre compte qu’il avait été distrait de sa diatribe. Minute. N’essaie pas de m’amadouer par la flatterie ! Je suis sûr que tu es responsable de cette… chose !

\- Responsable, responsable. Tout de suite les grands mots. J’ai soufflé l’idée de départ, c’est tout, fit Crowley en faisant mine d’inspecter ses ongles. De toute façon, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. (Il singea l’enthousiasme _potterresque_ du libraire.)  Ca a redonné le goût de la lecture à des millions d’adolescentes et de femmes au foyer.

\- Quelle image de la femme est-ce que ça leur donne ? Anastasia est une oie blanche qui accepte que ses moindres faits et gestes lui soient dictés par un manipulateur.

\- Mmmhmmmh, confirma Crowley, toujours apparemment absorbé par la contemplation de ses cuticules.

\- Et quelle vision vénale de la gent féminine !

\- C’est sûr.

\- Ce… machin… va également renforcer la tendance de certaines pauvres demoiselles à se mettre en couple avec un mufle en espérant finir par en faire un gentil garçon. Ce qui n’a que peu de chances de se produire, naturellement.

\- Tu l’as dit !

\- En plus, ça banalise des pratiques sexuelles… hum… contestables. Tout le monde va croire que c’est la norme et qu’il faut s’y adonner sous peine d’être…

\- Ringard. C’est tout à fait ça.

\- Et le pire… fulmina l’ange.

\- Ouiiii ? demanda le démon en levant enfin la tête.

\- C’est que c’est de la mauvaise littérature !

Hilare mais prudent, Crowley ouvrit d’abord la porte de la librairie et sortit à moitié avant de se retourner et de lancer :

\- C’est gentil d’avoir énuméré toi-même toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu dois me créditer d’un point dans ton petit carnet !

Il n’eut que le temps de refermer la porte avant que l’exemplaire de « Fifty Shades » la heurte de plein fouet, juste à l’endroit où se trouvait sa tête moins d’une seconde plus tôt.

 

 

Trois ans plus tard, dans le flat de Crowley.

\- ‘core un verre ? articula difficilement Aziraphale, en resservant le démon sans attendre la réponse.

\- ‘videmment, répondit celui-ci avant de le boire d’une traite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il roupillait, la tête sur la table. Une expression machiavélique sur le visage, l’ange dessaoula et partit chercher le sac qu’il avait laissé dans l’entrée.

Quand Crowley émergea, une heure plus tard, il eut la surprise de constater qu’il se trouvait sur le divan, incapable de bouger, saucissonné dans des liens étroitement serrés. Il chassa immédiatement les effets de l’alcool de son corps.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ?    

Aziraphale se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Il est temps que tu paies pour « Fifty Shades of Grey ».

\- Hoouuu ! Si j’avais su que ça allait te donner des idées, j’aurais fait ça plus tôt, ricana le démon, une lueur intéressée dans le regard. C’aurait été plus facile que me déshabilles avant de m’attacher, mais j’imagine que tu peux toujours faire disparaître mes fringues. A moins que tu comptes me les arracher avec les dents ?

\- Dans tes rêves, vieux serpent.

\- Alors, quel est le programme ?

\- Tu vas regarder l’adaptation cinématographique ! annonça Aziraphale, d’un ton chantonnant et enjoué, en sortant le DVD de son sac.

\- Tu n’oserais pas ! dit Crowley, tout pâle.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Si tu penses que quelques cordes vont me retenir…

\- Tu n’as pas remarqué que je les avais bénites ? Tu n’as aucune chance de parvenir à te détacher. Alors, qui est content de ne pas être tout nu, maintenant, mmh ? Imagine les brûlures, fit l’ange en secouant la tête d’un air faussement désolé.

\- Ca va complètement à l’encontre de notre Arrangement !

Aziraphale feignit de n’avoir rien entendu et glissa le DVD dans le lecteur après avoir allumé la télévision. Crowley menaça :

\- Je te préviens : je vais fermer les yeux et chanter à tue-tête tout le long du film ! Tu ne m’auras pas aussi facilement !

\- Essaie, et je vais susurrer des mots doux à tes plantes pendant deux heures.

\- Putain ! lâcha le démon entre ses dents, se sentant coincé. Oh, attends, tu oublies une chose.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ca veut dire que tu dois me surveiller. Et donc, tu vas être obligé de regarder cette daube avec moi ! Haha !

\- Vraiment ? demanda l’ange d’un ton innocent, en farfouillant dans son sac.

Il s’équipa de bouchons d’oreilles, s’installa sur une chaise de façon à pouvoir garder son prisonnier à l’œil, et ouvrit son livre avant de pointer la télécommande vers le lecteur de DVD.

\- Bon spectacle, très cher !

 

___________

[1] Est-il nécessaire de rappeler que « Fifty Shades » serait à l’origine une fanfiction basée sur « Twilight », œuvre qu’il faut probablement également imputer à un certain démon ?


	3. Les réseaux sociaux

\- Figure-toi que je me suis rendu compte que je n’avais jamais noté le point que j’ai obtenu pour la création des réseaux sociaux, dit Aziraphale en poussant légèrement son verre pour poser son carnet et l’ouvrir à une nouvelle page.

\- Ca doit être parce qu’il est pour moi, affirma Crowley en débouchonnant une deuxième bouteille de Montepulciano.

\- Pas du tout. Quand j’ai implanté cette idée dans le cerveau de Randy Conrads, béni soit-il pour avoir géré l’aspect technique de la chose, c’était pour que, à terme, les humains puissent communiquer facilement, rester en contact avec leurs amis éloignés et leur famille, échanger des savoirs et entrer en relation avec de nouvelles personnes aux quatre coins du monde. J’estime que le cahier des charges est parfaitement rempli, et je réclame le point.

\- Tu rêves ! Au début, peut-être, mais après j’y ai mis mon grain de sel. Les gens sont devenus accros et y passent des heures au lieu de bosser ou de s’occuper de leurs gosses, lesquels utilisent les réseaux sociaux pour harceler leurs condisciples. C’est à qui aura le plus de soi-disant amis, de « like » ou de followers, quitte à poster des photos de soi à poil pour y parvenir. Et ton pseudo-lieu d’échange de savoirs est devenu une vitrine où afficher sa vie prétendument parfaite à grands coups de photos soigneusement sélectionnées pour faire baver toutes ses fréquentations. Je te dis pas la frustration. Tout ça grâce à moi. Alors, franchement, le point me revient de droit.

Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment, de part et d’autre du carnet ouvert.

\- Match nul ? proposèrent-ils à l’unisson et à contrecœur.

 

Quelques mois plus tard.

 - J’aimerais qu’on réexamine le cas des réseaux sociaux, annonça Aziraphale en ouvrant son carnet à la page concernée.

\- Tu ne vas pas encore revenir avec ça ! Je sais que ça te reste en travers de la gorge, mais admets une bonne fois pour toutes que je t’ai mis en échec sur ce coup-là.

\- J’ai une nouvelle pièce à verser au dossier.

\- Ah ? Laquelle ?

\- J’ai poussé les humains à s’échanger davantage de contenus positifs via les réseaux sociaux, au lieu des horreurs que tu leur a soufflées. Je dois admettre que ça n’a pas tout à fait pris la forme que j’imaginais au départ, mais ça fonctionne. Tu n’as pas remarqué à quel point circulent beaucoup, ces temps-ci, ces montages vidéo et ces… le terme m’échappe… les petites séquences animées, tu sais ?

\- Des gifs ?

\- Je crois que c’est ça. Bref. Avec des chats amusants, tu vois ?

Crowley ôta ses lunettes juste pour que son air atterré soit clairement visible.

\- Tu n’es pas sérieusement en train de revendiquer la paternité, même indirecte, des lolcats ?

\- Ah ? Ils appellent ça ainsi ? Ils ont quand même l’art d’inventer de ces noms… Quoi qu’il en soit, si, c’est moi. Et quand tu auras fini de rire, tu admettras que ça fait pencher la balance en ma faveur et que j’ai gagné.

Ca prit un long moment avant que Crowley, plié en deux sur sa chaise, soit en mesure d’articuler quoi que ce soit.

\- Ah, fit-il laborieusement, en essuyant ses larmes, tu… haha… m’étonneras… toujours.

Il parut se calmer avant de repartir dans un fou-rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si drôle.

\- C’est… le truc… le plus idiot… que tu aies jamais inventé.  Oh, putain, j’en ai mal au bide, gémit le démon en se tenant les côtes. Tu ne peux pas réclamer le point pour ça, sans déconner.

Aziraphale avait manifestement anticipé l’objection, car il colla sous le nez du démon un article paru dans la presse, que Crowley lut en levant un sourcil de plus en plus haut. Il y était expliqué, études à l’appui, que les lolcats rendaient les gens plus heureux, réduisaient le stress, favorisaient la concentration et contribuaient au lien social.[1]

\- J’estime que… commença l’ange sur un ton très guindé qui eut raison du fragile sérieux du démon.

\- Ah, ça va… arrête… parvint à dire Crowley entre deux éclats de rire. Je me rends… C’est trop… Le point est pour toi !

 

_________

[1] Véridique (après, on sait ce que valent certaines études universitaires, mais bon…). Un exemple d’article : <http://www.lesoir.be/1052019/article/victoire/air-du-temps/2015-11-24/lolcat-animal-sacre>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, je sais. Mais parfois, en rentrant du boulot, on a juste envie d'écrire un bête truc pour se détendre.


	4. En regardant les infos

Le journal télévisé venait de se terminer.  D'habitude, ils évitaient soigneusement de le regarder. Trop déprimant. Les humains étaient capables de tant d'horreurs. Mais ce soir-là, ils avaient discuté après le film, négligeant de couper le poste, et ils s'étaient retrouvés happés malgré eux par le bulletin d’informations de la nuit. Guerre en Syrie, naufrage de réfugiés, attentats, réchauffement climatique… Ils échangèrent un regard abattu et écœuré. Crowley s'empara de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Ils fixèrent longuement l'écran noir sans un mot.

\- Tu as ton calepin avec toi ? demanda brusquement le démon.

\- Toujours. Mais j'ose espérer que tu ne comptes pas réclamer de points pour ce qu'on vient de voir, lui répondit l'ange tristement.

\- Allons, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je n’ai joué aucun rôle là-dedans. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'aide ! Non, je viens de me rendre compte que tu aurais dû marquer un point qu'on n'a jamais noté.

\- Ah ? Tant d’honnêteté, c’est suspect. Et pour laquelle de mes idées, je te prie ?

\- Les « free hugs ».

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais osé le revendiquer parce que tu allais évidemment affirmer que c'était une invention stupide, avant de tenter de la pervertir.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis prêt à te l'accorder.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? interrogea l'ange en plissant les yeux.

\- J'y mets une condition.

\- Ah, nous y voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Une démonstration. Pour vérifier si c'est vraiment efficace. Si c'est du pipeau, tu peux te brosser pour ton point.

Aziraphale lui lança un regard stupéfait et incrédule.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un câlin ?

\- Par pur souci de validation scientifique.

\- Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me faire les poches ou quelque chose de ce genre-là ?

Crowley parut outré.

\- Tu le veux, ce point, ou quoi ?

L'ange acquiesça d’un signe de tête.  

\- Lève-toi, dit-il en montrant l'exemple.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face devant le canapé. Aziraphale ouvrit les bras. Après une hésitation, Crowley s'y blottit maladroitement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, en silence.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda gentiment l'ange à mi-voix sans mettre fin à leur étreinte.

\- Un peu.  

\- Tu pouvais simplement dire que tu en avais besoin, tu sais.

\- Tais-toi, grogna sans conviction le démon contre la nuque de l'ange qui sourit.


	5. Brexit

Quand Crowley arriva à la librairie ce matin de juin, il savait qu’Aziraphale ne serait pas dans un bon jour. Mais il aurait préféré mille fois subir sa colère plutôt que le voir dans cet état-là.

L’ange terminait sa troisième bouteille de vin. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de le transformer en un cru respectable. La table de l’arrière-boutique était couverte de journaux. Toutes les unes étaient consacrées au vote en faveur du Brexit. Il leva un regard morne vers le démon, puis se resservit un verre sans dire un mot.

Pour être honnête, Crowley devait reconnaître qu’il avait hésité à venir. Il avait même songé à éviter la librairie pendant quelques semaines. Mais ça n’aurait pas été très fair-play de laisser Aziraphale encaisser la nouvelle tout seul.

 

Ce dernier se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole :

« Si t’es v’nu fanfar… fanfor… faire le malin, j’suis pas d’humeur. »

« Je suis venu t’empêcher de boire tout seul. J’ai toujours trouvé ça triste. Et un peu pathétique, » fit le démon en ouvrant un placard à la recherche d’un verre, avant de s’asseoir.

Il prit des mains d’Aziraphale la bouteille que celui-ci était en train d’essayer d’ouvrir maladroitement, ôta le bouchon d’un geste expert puis jeta un œil sur l’étiquette avant de lancer un regard de reproche à son vis-à-vis. Le vin se changea sur-le-champ en un carmenere chilien de bon aloi, dont il emplit les deux verres.

L’ange tapa du plat de la main sur un des journaux :

« T’essaies de faire les choses bien, tu t’donnes du mal, et vlà le résultat ! »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Crowley s’était préparé à entendre la même rengaine toute la journée, et probablement bon nombre des suivantes. A chacun sa croix.

« J’voulais juste que les gens arrêtent de s’faire la guerre. Qu’ils call… coll… »

« Collaborent ? » proposa Crowley, serviable.

« C’est ça ! »

« C’était une bonne idée, mon ange, vraiment. »

« J’leur avais dit : une Europe so…sociale ! »

Aziraphale balaya les quotidiens d’un revers du bras, les envoyant valser par terre en marmonnant des « Pourtant pas compliqué » et « Comprennent jamais rien », assortis d’une large gamme d’invectives.

Comme Crowley reposait les deux verres auxquels il avait, de justesse, épargné de subir le même sort que les journaux, Aziraphale pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur :

« ‘videmment, ça aurait pu marcher si tu n’avais pas répl… répliqué avec tes fichus… lobbys ! »

Crowley afficha un air coupable.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait si bien, » s’excusa-t-il à mi-voix.

« Après, c’est d’venu n’importe quoi. Alors, forcément, les gens… y voient plus l’intérêt. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me remettre tout sur le dos ! » se sentit obligé de contre-argumenter mollement le démon.  « Ce n’est pas ma faute s’ils gobent tout ce que les politiciens leur racontent ! »

Aziraphale lui lança un regard noir.

« J’suis pas assez saoul pour avoir oublié que t’as réclamé un point pour l’invention du pupo… populisme. »

Crowley se racla la gorge, embarrassé. 

"C'était censé être une blague." 

L’ange reprit :

« Et si t’oses en d’mander un autre pour _ça_ … ». Il désigna les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol en fixant le démon d’un air menaçant. Celui-ci secoua la tête : 

« Ce n’était pas mon intention. »

Aziraphale grogna puis contempla longuement son verre d’un air abattu. Hésitant, Crowley finit par rompre le silence :

« Tu sais, tout n’est peut-être pas encore joué… Il y a peut-être moyen d’empêcher que la Grande-Bretagne quitte l’Europe. »

L’ange releva la tête. 

« Tu crois ? »

« Je n’en sais rien. Je vais y réfléchir. Je dois bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose, mon ange… » affirma Crowley sur un ton qui se voulait confiant.

 

Aziraphale le regarda pensivement puis, un peu radouci, remplit à nouveau les deux verres tout en demandant amèrement :

« Rappelle-moi lequel de nos deux camps a inventé la démocratie… »

« Je suis à peu près sûr que c’est le tien. Mais, parfois, j’ai un doute. »

« Ouais. Moi aussi. »


	6. Disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour ceci ^^  
> Je me suis sentie obligée de pondre un truc léger et un peu débile pour contrebalancer toutes les fics déprimantes (mais superbes!) qu'on trouve sur le fandom pour l'instant...

En revenant de la pâtisserie, Aziraphale eut la surprise de trouver Crowley assis sur le comptoir de la librairie. Il était pourtant certain d’avoir verrouillé la porte. Le démon ne daigna pas lever la tête en l’entendant entrer. Il feuilletait le petit carnet à couverture de cuir dans lequel l’ange tenait consciencieusement le compte de leurs points respectifs.

« Eh bien, vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! » s’indigna Aziraphale.

Imperturbable, Crowley continua sa lecture.

« Salut, mon ange. Je vérifie juste un truc. »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre que je sois rentré ? »

« Une idée qui m’est venue soudainement. Il me semble que tu m’as entubé avec… ah voilà ! » s’exclama-t-il en tapant du doigt sur une page. « Disney ! J’en étais sûr ! »

« Oh mais pas du tout ! J’ai noté ton point. Je me souviens encore de tes arguments : les générations d’enfants traumatisés par la mort de la maman de Bambi, les parents excédés par les chansons mielleuses écoutées en boucle par leur progéniture… »

« Sans oublier les millions de petites filles persuadées qu’elles doivent attendre leur prince charmant comme des godiches, je sais tout ça. Mais je ne te parle pas des dessins animés. C’est mon point pour les parcs d’attractions que tu as fait passer à la trappe. »

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois pas comment on peut qualifier un parc d’attractions de "démoniaque". »

« Toi, tu n’y as jamais mis les pieds. Je me trompe ? »

« Heu… j’avoue que non. »

« Les gens paient une fortune, de leur plein gré, pour avoir le droit de faire la file devant les attractions pendant des heures. Leurs gosses, qui les ont harcelés toute l’année pour y aller, deviennent intenables. Et tout dans le parc est fait pour pousser à la consommation. Ca mérite un point, ça, non ? »

« Ca ne peut pas être si terrible. »

« Très bien, Saint Thomas. Tu veux vérifier par toi-même ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ca fait longtemps que je n’ai pas vu la Floride. »

« La succursale française est plus proche. Tu crois que je n’ai que ça à faire ? »

Le démon pointa un doigt vers Aziraphale et dit d’un ton de défi :

« Disneyland Paris. Demain. Toi et moi. »

En quittant la librairie, il ajouta en ricanant :

« C’est la pleine saison. Ca va être l’enfer ! »

 

***

 

« Tu paies les tickets. Tu as voulu chicaner, assume » fit Crowley, les bras croisés devant la caisse.

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils devant la somme réclamée, mais la déboursa sans un mot.

« Je te préviens, » dit-il tandis qu’ils franchissaient l’entrée, « pas de tricherie. Interdit d’utiliser tes pouvoirs pour rendre les choses pires que d’habitude. »

Le démon afficha un air de martyre.

« Je suis profondément blessé que tu puisses même y songer. » Il termina avec un rictus : « Et ce n’est pas comme si j’allais en avoir besoin… »

Tournant la tête de tous côtés dans Main Street, l’ange interrogea :

« Par quoi commence-t-on ? »

« Le plus emblématique : Small World. »

Après 45 minutes d’attente et un petit tour en barque, Crowley demanda d’un ton détaché :

« Alors ? »

« Un message de fraternité universelle et des poupées animées. Brrrrr. Je tremble devant une telle manifestation de puissance infernale. »

« Oh je t’en prie ! Même toi, tu dois reconnaître que c’est écoeurant. »

« J’admets que c’est un peu mièvre, » dit Aziraphale avec une grimace.

« "Dégoulinant" serait plus juste. Et attends : à la fin de la journée, tu auras encore la chanson en tête ! » se réjouit le démon.

« Oh ! C’est mignon, ces tasses à thé ! On y va ? »

Crowley tira l’ange par le coude.

« Laisse tomber ces trucs de bébés. Ce qu’il te faut, c’est un peu de sensations fortes ! »

Il l’entraina vers le Space Mountain. Une heure de file. Crowley regarda d’un air narquois Aziraphale prendre place à ses côtés. Après être mort de trouille la tête en bas, l’ange serait sûrement prêt à lui concéder son point. Il déchanta quand, à la fin de l’attraction, Aziraphale demanda, déçu :

« C’est déjà fini ? »

« Ca t’a plu ? » s’exclama le démon, incrédule.

« Tu croyais que quelques loopings allaient effrayer une Principauté ? » dit l’ange avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il insista pour faire tous les coasters. Il avait réellement l’air d’aimer ça. Mais quand il levait les bras dans les descentes en criant un joyeux « Youhoouuu », Crowley le soupçonnait d’en faire des tonnes juste pour le narguer.

« C’est presque aussi amusant que voler ! Mais, dis-moi, mon cher, tu te sens bien ? Je te trouve un peu verdâtre… »

Le ton était plus moqueur que compatissant, non ?

« On irait bien manger quelque chose, qu’en dis-tu ? » proposa Aziraphale avec une expression innocente.

Cette fois, le démon n’eut plus aucun doute.

 

Il toucha à peine à son assiette, dans laquelle Aziraphale se mit à piocher après avoir fini la sienne, en commentant :

« C’est loin d’être le meilleur repas de ma vie, mais honnêtement, je m’attendais à pire. »

Crowley soupira.

« Tu connais les Français. Il a fallu faire un effort. »

 

Deux heures plus tard (1h58 de file et deux minutes dans les attractions), une mélodie entêtante envahit le parc. Aziraphale interrogea du regard le démon, qui expliqua :

« C’est l’heure de la parade. Faut que tu voies ça. »

Ils fendirent la foule pour approcher du spectacle. Musique niaise, sourires figés des princes et princesses, chorégraphie sautillante… Si le Paradis n’avait aucun goût, ce n’était pas le cas d’Aziraphale, et nul doute qu’il allait devoir reconnaître la victoire de Crowley. Pour l’instant, l’ange regardait surtout les spectateurs, qui arboraient l’expression extatique du drogué qui reçoit enfin sa dose. Même les parents ne pouvaient s’empêcher de faire signe aux personnages. Une vraie lobotomie. Le démon jubilait.

Il attendit un commentaire après le passage des chars. L’ange se contenta de se remettre à flâner dans le parc, avec une apparente nonchalance, mais Crowley connaissait bien ce regard inquisiteur.

« Il va falloir songer à y aller, Az’. Et à me filer mon point. »

« On ne testerait pas encore quelque chose ? C’est quoi, la Tour de la Terreur ? » demanda l’ange en consultant le plan.

« Tu n’aimeras pas, » répondit précipitamment le démon, un peu blême.

Aziraphale lui lança un coup d’œil étonné.

« Mais encore ? »

« Ca donne l’impression de chuter du treizième étage. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n’aimer… » Crowley détourna la tête. « Oh, » fit Aziraphale d’une voix douce. « Oh, mon cher… Non, tu as raison. Ca ne me plairait sûrement pas. » Il prit le démon par le bras et dit avec un entrain dont il espérait qu’il ne sonnait pas forcé : « Je suis sûr que tu as envie de me montrer les boutiques avant qu’on reparte. »

L’ange en ressortit avec un gigantesque Kaa en peluche sur les épaules.

« Je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher, » s’excusa-t-il avec un sourire un peu gêné. « J’ai toujours aimé le Livre de la Jungle. »

Il caressa la tête du serpent avec tendresse. « Et puis, il me rappelle quelqu’un… » ajouta-t-il, taquin.

Crowley grommela des propos incompréhensibles, ce qui n’était probablement pas une mauvaise chose.

 

« Alors ? Convaincu ? » finit-il par demander après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à conserver un silence vexé pendant 45 secondes.

« Eh bien… C'est un univers un peu trop sucré vendu à un prix prohibitif, on passe les trois-quarts de la journée dans les files et le merchandising est éhonté. »

La fierté se lut sur le visage du démon.

« Mais, » continua l’ange, « j’ai surtout vu des parents heureux de retomber en enfance et des bambins avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Alors, je suis désolé, mais je refuse de t’accorder le point. »

Crowley ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut coupé dans son élan par son ami qui lui tapota le bras avec un sourire désarmant :

« Si ça peut te consoler, je me suis bien amusé. »

Aziraphale se dirigea vers la sortie du parc.

Le démon ferma la bouche. Mi-figue mi-raisin, il lui emboîta le pas, les mains dans les poches, en marmonnant :

« C’est déjà ça, mon ange. C’est déjà ça. »


	7. En panne

Allons bon ! Pourquoi cet ordinateur refusait-il de démarrer ? Aziraphale appuya à nouveau sur le bouton, sans plus de succès. La troisième tentative ne fut pas plus fructueuse. La machine ne donnait pas le moindre signe de vie. Juste au moment où il devait boucler sa comptabilité. Et à quelques heures de la fin des enchères sur un exemplaire rarissime de la _Biblia Polyglotta,_ datant du règne de Charles II ! [1] C’était pourtant un appareil flambant neuf. Il avait à peine quoi ? Deux ans ?

Un petit miracle et le problème serait réglé… Oui, mais deux semaines plus tôt, il avait déjà réparé d’un claquement de doigts agacé sa radio qui s’était soudainement mise à diffuser du _be-bop_ à plein volume et qui refusait obstinément de s’éteindre. Or, tout comme il n’était pas autorisé à faire apparaître ses vêtements _ex nihilo_ , il n’était pas censé se servir de ses pouvoirs dans ce genre de situation. Il allait _encore_ recevoir un rappel à l’ordre[2].

Avec un peu de chance, l’ordinateur était encore sous garantie. Il fouilla pendant de longues minutes le tiroir débordant de paperasses froissées dans lequel il pensait avoir fourré les documents fournis avec la machine. Il finit par les trouver, sous une facture qu’il avait cherchée en vain quelques mois plus tôt et un vieux rapport qu’il avait manifestement oublié d’envoyer. Il soupira en regardant la date d’expiration de la garantie. A deux jours près. Evidemment. La radio, elle, avait au moins eu la décence de tenir trois semaines après l’échéance fatidique.

Après quelques secondes de délibération et un coup d’œil méfiant vers le plafond, Aziraphale toisa l’ordinateur avec la mine qu’un professeur réserve au cancre de la classe quand celui-ci prétend que le chien a encore mangé son devoir. Un léger ronronnement docile se fit aussitôt entendre, et l’écran s’alluma servilement.

 

***

 

Devant les affiches placardées à l’entrée du théâtre, Aziraphale tâta les poches de son manteau à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Il restait des places pour la représentation des « Enfants du Paradis » du lendemain. Peut-être Crowley aimerait-il l’accompagner ?

Le coma dans lequel semblait plongé l’appareil lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il était pourtant certain que la batterie était suffisamment chargée quand il était sorti une heure plus tôt. En maugréant, il acheta deux billets[3] et rentra à la librairie. Conformément au bon vieux principe du « Jamais deux sans trois », le téléphone avait apparemment décidé de faire des siennes lui aussi et, même branché, il se mura dans un black-out opiniâtre. Au moins était-il, lui, assez récent pour pouvoir faire jouer la garantie.

Muni du capricieux engin et de la précieuse attestation (obtenue au prix de deux heures de fouilles archéologiques dans son secrétaire), Aziraphale se rendit d’un pas décidé dans le magasin indiqué sur le document. Il y expliqua son cas à un jeune freluquet qui n’avait rien à lui envier en matière d’accueil de la clientèle.

« Ouais ben c’est la batterie, hein. Et les batteries, c’est pas couvert par la garantie. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« C’est comme ça. »

L’ange poussa un soupir irrité.

« Je vais acheter une batterie identique, dans ce cas. »

Le vendeur pianota sur son ordinateur avant d’annoncer d’un ton quasi jubilatoire :

« On fait plus ce modèle de batterie. »

« Mais cet appareil a moins d’un an ! »

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’vous dise ? Z’êtes bon pour racheter un téléphone. »

L’expression d’Aziraphale figea instantanément l’embryon de sourire narquois de l’imprudent, qui se souvint brusquement qu’il n’avait pas fini l’inventaire du stock et opéra une retraite précipitée dans l’arrière-boutique.

 

***

 

Bien. Il avait essayé de suivre la procédure officielle. Le premier qui lui reprocherait de s’être servi de ses pouvoirs aurait droit à un mémo de trente pages détaillant la complexité kafkaïenne du système après-vente humain. Mais rien n’y fit. Posé sur le comptoir de la librairie, le téléphone réussit même l’exploit de rester stoïque face à l’aziraphalesque regard _Toi-mon-petit-tu-ferais-bien-de-réfléchir-à-qui-tu-as-affaire_ qui ne manquait pourtant jamais de faire se tasser Crowley sur sa chaise[4].

Ce qui était particulièrement embêtant, c’est que le démon allait vite se rendre compte qu’Aziraphale n’utilisait plus le portable qu’il lui avait offert à Noël, et il faudrait lui avouer que son présent n’avait pas fait long feu. Heureusement que l’ange avait pu réparer la radio et l’ordinateur, cadeaux de réconciliation de Crowley après que celui-ci eut quitté la librairie en claquant la porte suite à une de leurs fréquentes disputes infantiles[5]. Une sombre histoire de point qu’Aziraphale avait refusé de lui accorder pour…

Oh. Oh, le fourbe ! « Cadeaux de réconciliation », tu parles !

L’ange tergiversa un moment mais finit par aller chercher dans son manteau son petit carnet à couverture de cuir. Il y griffonna rapidement une note. Avec réticence, certes, mais les règles sont les règles et il fallait reconnaître que c’était finement joué de la part du démon. Il décrocha ensuite son fidèle téléphone fixe qui ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond depuis 1972, tomba sur le répondeur de Crowley et laissa un message d’une voix glaciale :

« J’ai mieux saisi l’ampleur de la frustration générée par l’invention à propos de laquelle nous avons eu un léger différend il y a deux ans. Félicitations, tu viens d’être crédité d’un point pour ton idée de l’obsolescence programmée. »  

 

* * *

[1] On peut y lire : « L’insensé a dit en son cœur, _il y a un Dieu_  ». Ou comment l’omission d’une toute petite négation transforma un texte saint en blasphème. Aziraphale trépignait d’impatience tous les jours devant le décompte du temps imparti aux enchères.

[2] Pour être honnête, il s’en fichait comme d’une guigne, mais un de ces jours, un fonctionnaire allait débarquer en personne pour lui faire la morale et par tous les Saints, ce que ces types pouvaient être ennuyeux !

[3] Après tout, quand Crowley avait-il jamais refusé une sortie ?

[4] Mouvement incontrôlable que le démon tentait pitoyablement de compenser par un air bravache.

[5] De l’avis d’Aziraphale, elles étaient toutes imputables à Crowley qui manquait singulièrement de maturité pour un être aussi vieux.


	8. Eurovision

_13 mai 2017_

 

« Je trouve quand même ça un peu mesquin que tu insistes chaque année pour célébrer ce point que tu m’as volé », maugréa Aziraphale en retirant une à une du carton calé dans le creux de son bras des bouteilles qui rejoignirent celles que Crowley avait disposées sur la table basse. Une pour chaque pays – les bouteilles de bière en double.

« Habilement récupéré », rectifia le démon en apportant de la cuisine un immense plateau d’amuse-gueules dans lesquels étaient plantés des petits drapeaux. « Et dans les règles. »

« Parlons-en, des règles ! Depuis que tu t’es arrangé pour que tout le monde puisse chanter en anglais, ce concours n’a plus aucun sens.  Mon but était que chaque pays puisse faire découvrir sa langue aux autres nations d’Europe ! »

« Raté ! » susurra le démon avec un sourire narquois en débarrassant Aziraphale de son manteau. « Tu embrayes tout de suite avec la saine émulation censée encourager la production artistique qui a viré au copinage entre pays, ou tu gardes ça pour plus tard ? »

« Ah ça, peu importe la qualité de la chanson, maintenant. On sait pertinemment que les pays de l’Est vont se soutenir mutuellement, que la Suède va donner 12 points à la Norvège ou à la Finlande, et ainsi de suite. »

« Les chansons n’ont _jamais_ été des chefs-d’œuvre », rétorqua le démon en allant accrocher l’imperméable au porte-manteau.

Aziraphale grimaça. Il pouvait difficilement réfuter cet argument.

« Et je te rappelle que c’est toi qui voulais renforcer les liens entre les pays », lança Crowley depuis le hall d’entrée.

« Pas de cette façon ! Ce n’est pas l’Europe, ça, c’est un patchwork de petits clans. » Aziraphale se carra dans le divan en croisant les bras. « Et c’est injuste pour les pays qui n’appartiennent pas à l’une de ces factions où on se renvoie l’ascenseur. »

« J’entends d’ici les Français râler demain matin autour de la machine à café », se réjouit Crowley, faisant un détour par la cuisine pour prendre deux verres. Il les ajouta à la large collection, de formes et de tailles variées, qui encombrait déjà la table. Puis, il s’assit à ton tour, s’empara de la télécommande et alluma le poste. Les premières notes du générique de la finale du concours Eurovision retentirent. « Bon, maintenant que tu t’es donné bonne conscience avec ta traditionnelle complainte, on va pouvoir profiter de cette soirée. » Il ajouta malicieusement, en donnant une petite bourrade à l’ange : « Je sais très bien que tu l’attendais avec impatience. » 

Aziraphale grogna dédaigneusement mais ne chercha pas à dissimuler un sourire en coin.

 

Sur l’écran, les candidats défilèrent avant le début du spectacle.

« Rappelle-moi ce que l’Australie fait là ? » fit Aziraphale d’un ton grinçant.

« Boarf, il y avait déjà Israël. Et ça ajoute une touche absurde supplémentaire à ce concours. »

« Tu ne m’auras rien épargné, hein ? »

Comme le chanteur israëlien, tous muscles dehors, entamait le show, Crowley déboucha une bouteille de vin de Gamla.

« Ca me rappelle le siège de la ville par Vespasien… » commença Aziraphale à la vue de l’étiquette.

« Hep hep hep ! » l’arrêta immédiatement Crowley. « Pas d’anecdotes historiques aujourd’hui. Le principe de ce genre de soirée, c’est de se vider la tête. »

Mais l’ange l’écoutait à peine, ayant déjà repéré le petit drapeau israëlien sur le plateau, et occupé à tremper un morceau de pita dans de l’houmous. Il releva la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil critique à la mise en scène.  

« On a déjà droit aux flammes ? » dit-il d’un ton sarcastique. « Comme c’est original. »

« J’aurai oublié la chanson dans deux minutes mais il n’est pas désagréable à regarder », fit remarquer le démon.

« A condition d’aimer ce genre vulgaire », marmonna Aziraphale. « Et une façon de se remuer que seul un démon pourrait qualifier de _danse_. »

« Ce n’est pas parce que les meilleurs chorégraphes finissent de ton côté que ça fait de toi un expert », railla Crowley.

« Mon cher, seul l’un de nous sait danser, et on sait tous les deux que ce n’est pas toi. »

« Pitié ! Tu connais _une_ danse que plus personne ne pratique depuis le XIXème. »

La moue vexée d’Aziraphale ne résista pas bien longtemps quand Crowley se mit à médire sur la robe de la Polonaise et il se joignit à lui avec un plaisir coupable. Ils trinquèrent à la vodka quand elle chanta : _We’re invincible / When we’re together we’re untouchable_ , mais ce fut bien le seul moment remarquable de la chanson.

« Ca ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard », jeta Crowley.

« Je déteste cette expression. »

« Je sais », dit le démon en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Aziraphale apprécia que les Biélorusses chantent dans leur langue.

« Au moins, on pige pas ce que ça raconte. Si les paroles sont aussi kitsch que le reste…» pointa Crowley.

Le schnaps était meilleur que la chanson de l’Autriche, dont le représentant monté sur un immense croissant de lune arracha à Crowley un ricanement et un laconique « DreamWorks » qui déconcerta Aziraphale.

Sur « Fly with me », de l’Arménie, le démon se mit à taper du pied en rythme et l’ange ne put s’empêcher de l’accompagner en pianotant sur l’accoudoir.

« C’est pas mal », dit Crowley, entre deux gorgées de genièvre, devant les trois Néerlandaises.

« Elles n’y ont pas été de main morte avec les paillettes. »

« Que serait l’Eurovision sans paillettes ? »

 _But you are so much more to me_  
_Than the one who carries all the burden_  
_I can only hope once you fly you'll be free_  
_You should never..._  
  
_Cry no more, feeling all alone and insecure_  
_You have been going through these stages_  
_Now it's time to turn the pages_  
_We're gonna stand in line_  
_And not give up but walk that road_  
_That everybody goes_  
_Through lights and shadows_

 _On a scale of one to ten_  
_You got the biggest score, you're heaven sent_  
_No one will doubt that you're an angel_  
_So what went wrong this time?_  
_Hurt nobody, did no crime_  
_What's with the universe, why you?_

Aziraphale remua inconfortablement sur le sofa en jetant un regard de biais à Crowley, qui mâchait imperturbablement un morceau de gouda.

Le saxophone des Moldaves était imparable. Aziraphale servit deux verres du divin qu’il avait amené, le goûta et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Ce breuvage porte admirablement son nom. »

La prestation de la Hongrie le réjouit.

« Des costumes traditionnels, une chanson en hongrois et en rom, un message de foi et de tolérance. Voilà, ça, c’est l’Eurovision ! » Il tiqua sur la partie en rap mais refusa de la laisser altérer son enthousiasme.

Le danseur déguisé en gorille qui accompagnait le chanteur italien donna lieu à une âpre discussion sur le fait que ces animaux construisent ou non des nids. Crowley fronça les sourcils. « On n’a pas déjà eu cette conversation ? J’ai une bizarre impression de déjà-vu. »

Aziraphale se creusa les méninges avant de renoncer quand la chanson danoise commença.

« C’est mignon, les petits drapeaux, mais après quelques verres, ça devient compliqué », déplora-t-il. « C’est celui du Danemark, ça ? »

« C’pas la Norvège ? »

Aziraphale haussa les épaules et se servit au hasard.

Ils sirotèrent leur porto en silence durant la prestation atypique et touchante du Portugais.

 _Eu sei que não se ama sozinho_  
_Talvez devagarinho possas voltar a aprender_  
  
_Se o teu coração não quiser ceder_  
_Não sentir paixão, não quiser sofrer_  
_Sem fazer planos do que virá depois_  
_O meu coração pode amar pelos dois_ [1]

« Les paroles sont vraiment émouvantes », murmura Aziraphale. Crowley prétendit que son portugais était trop rouillé pour comprendre un traitre mot de la chanson.

L’ange haussa un sourcil dubitatif. L’Azerbaïdjan lui fit lever le second et s’exclamer :

« Mais… Crowley… pourquoi y a-t-il un homme avec une tête de cheval perché sur une échelle ? »

« Voilà, _ça_ , c’est l’Eurovision ! » le taquina le démon.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils reprirent en chœur le « My friend » croate.

« Ca fait une éternité que j’ai envie de revoir… » Aziraphale chercha le nom dans son esprit embrumé avec un claquement de doigts agacé. « … Dubrovnic ! » finit-il par retrouver, triomphant. « Que dirais-tu d’un petit séjour ? »

« Excellente idée, mon ange. »

L’Australie prit le relais.

 _I used to move in fast to erase my past_  
_But it never works, no, it never lasts, no_  
_In my mind I gotta get things right_  
_Take it slow before I jump this time_

 _No, it don’t come easy, no, it don’t come cheap_  
_Been burned too many times to love easily_  
_Don’t mistake me, my love runs deeps_  
_But it don’t come easy, it don’t come cheap_  
_No, not with me_

 _And if you think I’ve got a heart of stone_  
_You couldn’t be more wrong, oh…_  
_You might think I’ve been afraid too long_  
_Afraid of love_

Si Aziraphale avait vu le regard que lui lançait Crowley, il n’aurait plus douté une seconde que ce dernier avait bel et bien compris la chanson portugaise, mais l’ange était trop occupé à déboucher la bouteille d’ouzo qui allait accompagner la Grèce.

Tous deux approuvèrent en silence quand l’Espagnol chanta : _A veces cuesta decir todo lo que uno piensa_[2] _._

En voyant le DJ masqué accompagnant la Norvège, Aziraphale secoua la tête.

« On ne m’ôtera pas de l’idée que ça avait plus de classe quand il y avait un orchestre. »

Le démon fit une réflexion à propos d’une chose nommée « Star Wars ». Ca avait l’air d’être une blague, qu’Aziraphale renonça à essayer de comprendre. Crowley pouvait être vraiment difficile à suivre, parfois.

A l’annonce du pays suivant, ils levèrent les bras en l’air en criant : « Englaaaaaand ! »

« Erm. Je crois qu’on vit ici depuis un peu trop longtemps », articula laborieusement Aziraphale en servant le whisky le plus dignement possible.

 _I will never give up on you_  
_I don’t care what I’ve got to lose_  
_Just give me your hand and hold on_  
_Together we’ll dance through this storm_

Sur le divan, la main de Crowley se rapprocha subrepticement de celle d’Aziraphale. Celle-ci se posa sur la sienne pendant la chanson chypriote :

 _Let me be your wings_  
_When you’re flying high_  
_I’m gonna raise you up till you touch the sky_  
_I’ll catch you when you fall_  
_When you’re falling free_  
_Let me be, be your gravity_

Le geste ne les surprit pas vraiment. Après tout, ce n’était pas leur première soirée d’Eurovision et ils connaissaient les effets que l’abus combiné d’alcool et de ballades sirupeuses pouvait avoir sur eux.

Le lendemain, ils feraient commodément semblant d’avoir oublié ce moment de la soirée, tout comme le fait d’avoir yodlé – atrocement faux - en même temps que les Roumains.

Ils pouffèrent bruyamment quand l’Allemande chanta :  _I’m almost a sinner, nearly a saint._ En revanche, le rock ukrainien, qu’Aziraphale persista à appeler du be-bop, les laissa de marbre.

« Trop gentillet », asséna Crowley. « Rendez-moi… j’sais plus leur nom… les monstres finlandais, là. »

« Ah, n’me rappelle pas la victoire de cette chose satanique et blasm… blasph… » L'ange chercha un synonyme plus simple, n’en trouva aucun et renonça. « J’en ai encore les oreilles qui saignent ! »

« Ha ! Ce que ça avait énervé les gens ! Un coup de maître ! » s’auto-congratula le démon.

Aux premières notes belges, il rafraichit les bières trappistes d’un geste avant de les servir tant bien que mal – viser le verre commençait à être ardu.

« Au fait », demanda Aziraphale frappé par une idée subite, « tu as quelque chose à voir avec cette blague de potache… tu sais… le nom des planètes… ? »

« Nan, penses-tu, y trouvent ça tout seuls. »

Ils écoutèrent quelques secondes.

« Robe élégante, chanson sobre, c’est… »

« Ennuyeux comme un jour de pluie », termina Crowley, sans pitié.

«’xactement. »

Lorsque le Suédois chanta : _I wanna take off all my clothes (…)_ _I just can’t go on no more / When you look this freaking beautiful / Oh, hands down to the floor, my love / And I’m doing whatever you want_ , l’ange et le démon remirent brusquement une distance plus respectable entre eux, se raclèrent la gorge et se lancèrent dans une comparaison bredouillante entre l’aquavit norvégien et suédois qu’ils firent soigneusement durer jusqu’à l’apparition du chanteur bulgare.

« Y devrait pas être au lit, à cette heure ? » demanda Aziraphale avec perfidie, jugeant que le jeune âge du candidat était un autre sujet de discussion tout à fait sûr.

La France terminait le show. Le plateau de hors-d’œuvre était vide, pas le moindre drapeau bleu-blanc-rouge. L’ange s’en étonna. Crowley lui fit un clin d’œil, s’éclipsa en cuisine et revint avec un Saint-Honoré. Le démon le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

 _Je sais que je t’aimerai encore / Quand la terre ne tournera plus / Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m’aimes,_ chantait la Française.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Il n’y avait pas besoin de le dire.

 

Les dernières notes résonnèrent.

« J’sais pas toi, mais moi, cette année, j’ai trouvé ça… » Le démon chercha comment exprimer sa pensée.

« Sage ? » proposa Aziraphale.

« Ouais. Beaucoup trop sage. »

L’ange approuva d’un vigoureux hochement de tête. En théorie, il était pleinement en faveur du bon goût, mais s’il n’avait pas vraiment bataillé pour reprendre l’Eurovision à Crowley, c’était parce que le concours était bien plus amusant depuis qu’il était devenu une espèce de temple de la démesure et du fantasque. Oh bien sûr, chaque année il râlait pour la forme, mais en réalité il était heureux d’avoir perdu ce point dans leur petite compétition à eux. En échange, il avait gagné une excellente soirée de plus par an en compagnie du démon.

Sur l’écran, le travesti ukrainien qui avait concouru quelques années plus tôt apparut dans son célèbre costume argenté clinquant pour annoncer le début du temps imparti aux votes.

« Voilà ! » s’écria Crowley en faisant un geste théâtral vers la télévision. « C’est ça qui a manqué ! Quelque chose de… flamboyant ! Qui fait causer les gens et dont y se souviennent des années après ! Faut que j'leur secoue les puces pour l’an prochain. Conchita Wurst, elle, elle avait fait du bruit ! Ou la chanteuse israëlienne transsexuelle… »

Ils cherchèrent son nom un instant avant de s’exclamer d’une seule voix :

« Dana International ! »

« C’était cool. On aurait dit le générique d’un James Bond », se rappela Crowley.  

« Tu sais que ce concours remplit un rôle… » fit pensivement Aziraphale. « Il célèbre ptêt plus la même div… diversité que celle à laquelle j’avais pensé au départ, mais j’dois dire que t’en as quand même fait quelque chose de b… »

« C’est ssseulement pour filer des ulcères aux vieux réac’ », s’empressa de dire Crowley pour empêcher l’ange de terminer sa phrase.

Celui-ci feignit d’accepter l’explication et eut un fin sourire en repensant aux paroles de la chanson danoise. _I know who you are, true colours are showing._

Délaissant l’émission, qui meublait dans l’attente des résultats, ils évoquèrent des moments mémorables des éditions précédentes, d’Abba aux grands-mères russes, en passant par les lutins moldaves et la marionnette irlandaise - « Ah mon Dieu, oui, la dinde ! »

Entre deux éclats de rire, ils entendirent qu’on allait annoncer les points attribués par les jurys des différents pays.

« On prend les paris sur le vainqueur ? » proposa Crowley d'une voix pâteuse.

« L’enjeu ? »

« Le gagnant a le droit de dess… dessaouler, le perdant se farcit la gueule de bois demain. »

« Ca marche. J’parie sur le Portugal. »

« Tu rêves. L’Italien est donné favori. J’mise sur lui. »

 

Chaque présentateur national y allait d’abord de son petit commentaire et l’ange trépignait d’impatience. Mais comme il l’avait pressenti, le Portugal prit rapidement la tête et Aziraphale afficha bientôt une mine victorieuse. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de protester à chaque fois qu’il estimait que son chouchou ne recevait pas assez de points.

« Rhooo c’est n’importe quoi ! Ils ont des critères, au moins, ces jurés ? C’est qui, d’abord ? Ce nouveau système de points est complètement opaque. »

Et quand le Danemark et la Finlande attribuèrent 12 points à la Suède, il ironisa :

« Surprenant ! »

Le Portugal termina avec une très confortable avance, mais le vote du public pouvait encore tout changer.

Crowley savourait la nervosité d’Aziraphale avec un air de profonde satisfaction.

« Franchement, j’devrais recevoir un deuxième point pour cette nouvelle procédure de vote. »

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin », le menaça l’ange en faisant un sort au reste du Saint-Honoré.

Le démon fit moins le fier quand il constata que la deuxième phase d’attribution des points ne faisait pas remonter l’Italie. Ils étaient tous deux debout devant la télévision, poussant des exclamations de joie ou de dépit selon les votes. Enfin, la victoire du Portugal arracha une clameur de triomphe à l’ange.

Il dessaoula aussitôt – juste à temps pour éviter à son estomac d’être le lieu d’un conflit entre vin, bière, eau de vie et pâtisserie, bataille dont l’issue faisait peu de doutes - tandis que Crowley se laissait tomber sur le divan en criant à l’injustice.

 

Le Portugais fut acclamé et remonta sur scène pour reprendre la chanson gagnante. L’ange souligna crânement : « Tu remarqueras que c’est un pays qui chante dans sa langue. »

S’étonnant de ne recevoir aucune réplique cinglante, il se retourna. Crowley s’était endormi, et il se mit à ronfler avec ce sifflement caractéristique qui faisait toujours sourire Aziraphale. Celui-ci alla chercher un édredon dans la chambre et en couvrit le démon. Puis, en vainqueur magnanime, il passa la main sur le front de son ami pour chasser l’alcool de son organisme, tout en chantonnant doucement en écho à la musique : « Meu bem »[3].

* * *

 

 

[1] « Je sais qu’en amour, il faut être deux / Peut-être que doucement tu pourras réapprendre / Si ton cœur ne veut pas succomber / ni ressentir l’amour, s’il ne veut pas souffrir / Sans faire de plans sur ce qu’il adviendra ensuite / Mon cœur peut aimer pour deux » 

[2] « Parfois, c’est difficile de dire tout ce que l’on pense. »

[3] « Mon chéri »


	9. Ikea

« Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à remplacer ce sofa ? » maugréa Crowley en s’étirant avec force grimaces, après une sieste bien méritée – selon ses dires – dans l’arrière-boutique.

Aziraphale soupira en regardant le canapé à moitié défoncé, recouvert d’un tissu fleuri à la mode en 1743 et aujourd'hui maculé de taches de café, de cacao, de thé et de vin. Surtout de vin, pour être honnête. « Un si joli canapé Louis XV. »

« Si tu ne veux pas t’en séparer, utilise tes pouvoirs pour le réparer. »

« Oui mais… au fond de moi, je saurai toujours dans quel état il était. »

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel. « Achètes-en un autre alors. »

« Je n’ai pas envie de dépenser une fortune pour un canapé alors qu’il y a une vente aux enchères de livres rares la semaine prochaine. »

« Faut-il que je te rappelle que tu peux en matérialiser un ? Ou je peux m’en charger. »

« Nous, les anges, nous respectons certains critères moraux », répliqua Aziraphale avec un reniflement dédaigneux. « Nous ne sapons pas l’économie en faisant apparaître des biens de consommation _ex nihilo._ »

« Je te préviens : change ce sofa ou je ne dors plus ici. »

Aziraphale le toisa en haussant un sourcil. « C’est un ultimatum ? »

« Parfaitement », confirma le démon d’un ton définitif, croisant les bras pour souligner sa détermination.

L’ange était presque sûr que c’était du bluff. Presque. « Ça va, d’accord, je vais en acheter un neuf ! Mais tu m’accompagnes. Tu es le plus à même de me guider dans le magasin puisque c’est toi qui l’as conçu. »

« Ne me dis pas qu’on va chez Ikea ! »

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Mais tu m’as accordé un point pour ce truc ! Tu l’as homologué comme invention démoniaque ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir y faire des achats ! »

« Si je reprends tes arguments… » commença Aziraphale en s’emparant de son petit carnet relié de cuir et en le feuilletant pour trouver la bonne page.

« Je _connais_ mes arguments ! » tenta de l’interrompre le démon, voyant venir un laïus en bonne et due forme.

« Un : … » lut Aziraphale, aussi borné qu’à l’accoutumée, « les couples finissent toujours par s’y chamailler pour le choix des meubles. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous ne risquons donc rien. Deux : on en ressort toujours avec mille choses inutiles qu’on n’avait pas prévu d’acheter. Je pense être capable de résister à tes petites stratégies de marketing, merci bien. Trois : le montage est conçu pour pousser à la crise de nerfs, parce que la notice est incompréhensible et qu’il manque toujours une fixation, ce qui en fait, je te cite : _une forme moderne et subtile de torture._ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai accepté celui-là, ça me semble franchement exagéré. »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu absolument aller là ? » se lamenta Crowley, bien placé pour connaître le cauchemar qui les attendait. 

« Tu m’as dit que ce n’était pas cher. »

« Evidemment. Les bas prix, ça sert à appâter le couill… » Le démon vit le regard noir d’Aziraphale et bredouilla : « Oublie ça. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t’ennuie tellement qu’on y aille ? Tu as peur que je me rende compte que ce n’est pas si épouvantable que tu l’as prétendu et que tu ne mérites pas ton point ? »

« Aucune chance », assura Crowley en se levant. « Mais puisque tu le prends sur ce ton, en route. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t’aurai pas prévenu. »

 

***

 

« Fichtre ! C’est immense. Où sont les canapés ? »

« On ne peut pas y aller directement. Tu dois traverser au moins la moitié du magasin d’abord. »

« Qui se laisse avoir par des techniques de vente aussi flagrantes, franchement ? »

En passant, Aziraphale lut quelques étiquettes d’un air amusé. « Comment font les clients pour s’y retrouver parmi ces noms en suédois ? » Il se figea soudain, fronçant les sourcils. « Attends voir… » Il leva un regard suspicieux vers Crowley, qui se sentit dans ses petits souliers. « Pourquoi les appellations de certains produits ressemblent-elles étrangement à des incantations à la gloire de Satan en vieux suédois ? »

« Ah ? » fit Crowley d’un ton surpris en feignant de déchiffrer une étiquette. « Maintenant que tu le dis… »

« C’est ça, fais l’innocent, vieux serpent. Je t’ai laissé faire pour la M25 mais je t’avais dit que c’était la dernière fois. »

« Rabat-joie. Si ça peut te rassurer, les gens les prononcent rarement correctement. »

« Tu n’avais pas mentionné ça quand on a examiné si cette invention méritait un point. L’Accord stipule que tu aurais dû m’informer de… »

« Comme tu aurais dû m’informer de tes fichues Journées Mondiales de la Jeunesse catholique ! Et je n’en ai pas fait tout un plat, _moi_  », rétorqua Crowley qui avait retrouvé toute son assurance. Il savait bien qu’il pourrait ressortir cette histoire un jour ou l’autre pour clouer le bec à Aziraphale.

« Hmpf. » L’ange cherchait toujours un contre-argument lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’espace _bureau._ « Oh, attends », fit-il en tirant sur la manche du démon. « J’en profiterais bien pour acheter une bibliothèque ou deux. C’est à peine si on peut encore se déplacer dans l’arrière-boutique à cause des piles de livres. Et aussi un meuble pour archiver les copies de mes rapports. Ça fait un moment qu’il faudrait que je les trie. »

« Ça fait au moins quatre siècles que j'entends ça… »

Aziraphale ignora superbement la remarque, tout occupé à prendre des mesures minutieuses.

« Tu crois que j’arriverais à caser celle-ci contre le mur du fond ? Ça me semble un peu juste. Celle-là alors ? Ah non, elle n’est pas assez profonde pour les in-folio. Ou… zut, ils ne la font qu’en blanc. Qu’est-ce que tu… ? » Aziraphale se retourna pour constater qu’il parlait tout seul. « Crowley ? »

Pas de démon en vue. Allons bon, où avait-il bien pu passer ? Aziraphale continua jusqu’aux cuisines (se munissant d’un des grands sacs à disposition pour y déposer deux mugs coordonnés absolument adorables), revint sur ses pas dans l’espace _dressing_ (on a toujours besoin de cintres supplémentaires), nota les références d’un tapis moelleux pour mettre devant le futur canapé (Crowley aimait marcher pieds nus mais pestait contre le sol froid), puis tourna en rond pendant dix minutes avant de retrouver son chemin. Le tout sans croiser Crowley. Il envisagea de demander à une vendeuse de lancer un appel au micro et pouffa en imaginant la tête du démon quand il entendrait : « Le petit Anthony est attendu par son papa à l’accueil ». C’est à ce moment-là qu’il eut une illumination.

Le plan lui indiqua où étaient les chambres à coucher. Pas de Crowley. Bizarre. Il avait dû se faire déloger par un vendeur. A moins que… Aziraphale souleva l’édredon de chaque lit jusqu’à trouver un long serpent noir qui releva mollement la tête, l’air suprêmement ennuyé par la lumière et l’air frais qu’on lui imposait soudain.

« Sors de là », intima Aziraphale en tapant du pied.

Crowley bâilla. « Je peux me glisssser dans ton sssac ? »

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter. »

« Bon, bon. Remonte la couverture, que je puissse me retransssformer. »

Les contours d’une forme plus massive et humaine se dessinèrent tout à coup sous l’édredon. La tête de Crowley en émergea, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et sourire espiègle. « Viens tester ce lit avec moi, mon ange ! » s’exclama-t-il avant d’agripper Aziraphale par surprise et de le faire tomber à moitié sur lui, à moitié sur le matelas.

Il gloussait encore quand une vendeuse les chassa du rayon, à la grande honte d’Aziraphale.

Heureusement, Crowley connaissait un moyen imparable de mettre fin à la bouderie de l’ange. « Faisons une pause au restaurant. Personne ne vient chez Ikea sans manger de boulettes suédoises. »

 

Il dut ajouter une part de tarte au chocolat, mais c’est dans une ambiance plus joviale qu’ils atteignirent enfin le rayon des canapés une heure plus tard.

Aziraphale nota consciencieusement le nom et les qualités de chacun d’eux, tandis que Crowley s’y vautrait et s’y retournait en tous sens pendant de longues minutes.

Quand ils se rejoignirent pour faire le point, ils s’exclamèrent en même temps, en montrant un canapé différent : « On prend celui-là ! »

« Ah non ! » protesta Aziraphale. « Je refuse que tu importes chez moi ton goût immodéré pour tout ce qui est blanc à design minimaliste. »

« C’est chic ! »

« C’est déprimant. Chaque fois que je mets les pieds chez toi, j’ai l’impression de me trouver à nouveau au para… » Aller au bout de sa phrase lui sembla soudain une très mauvaise idée, à en juger par l’expression de Crowley. « Bref. On prend l’autre. »

« Pas assez confortable. Et il fait mal aux yeux », asséna le démon d’un ton buté.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il s’agit de _ma_ librairie et de _mon_ canapé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c’est toi qui le choisirais. »

« Parce que tu ne fais que t’y asseoir, alors que moi, il m’arrive d’y dormir. »

« Il t’ _arrive_ d’y dormir ? » ironisa l’ange. « Oh oui, tout à fait occasionnellement : tous les dimanches après-midi, chaque fois que tu ne veux pas dessaouler pour rentrer chez toi, et environ trois fois par semaine, quand tu passes à l’improviste pour faire la sieste. »

« C’est bien pour ça que le choix me revient », dit crânement Crowley en parvenant à ne pas avoir l’air embarrassé. Trois fois par semaine, tant que ça ?

Un jeune vendeur en uniforme jaune et bleu s’approcha et tenta timidement de se mêler à la conversation. « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Non ! » s’écrièrent en chœur le démon et l’ange, avant de reprendre le cours de leur querelle.

Quelques clients leur lançaient un regard amusé au passage. L'employé tenta maladroitement de détendre l’atmosphère : « Haha, ne vous inquiétez pas, c’est normal. Tous les couples se disputent au moment de choisir le canapé. »

Ils s’interrompirent brusquement, se dévisagèrent bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, puis se tournèrent vers lui d’un même mouvement, en bredouillant un flot confus de « On n’est pas ensemble », « On est juste amis » et autres « Qu’est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? » Le vendeur afficha un air sceptique et s’éloigna en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi ce genre de méprise nous arrive-t-il tout le temps ? » chuchota Aziraphale à Crowley, qui répondit par une mimique perplexe.

« Bon », dit l’ange une fois leur gêne dissipée, « voilà ce que je te propose : tu choisis le modèle de canapé et je choisis la housse. »

Crowley parvint à ne faire aucun commentaire devant l’horreur jaune à carreaux[1] pour laquelle Aziraphale avait opté. Tout le monde sait que les compromis sont indispensables dans une relation de c… d’amitié.

 

Ayant fait le tour du magasin (et rempli un second sac d’achats aussi divers qu’inutiles), ils se rendirent, références à la main, dans les allées où étaient stockés les meubles en kit. Crowley abusa honteusement de ses pouvoirs pour ne pas avoir l’air ridicule au moment de soulever les lourds paquets avec Aziraphale – qui ne fut pas dupe un seul instant.

Ce n’est qu’arrivés devant la Bentley qu’ils se rendirent compte qu’ils avaient négligé un léger détail : jamais ils ne pourraient y caser un sofa, un meuble de rangement, deux bibliothèques et un tapis – sans oublier toutes les babioles.

Aziraphale leva une main, prêt à matérialiser l’énorme tas de paquets directement dans la librairie, quand il surprit la mine goguenarde de Crowley. L’ange repartit en grommelant avec le chariot chargé en direction du magasin.

Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains vides, en grommelant encore plus fort. « Ils livreront tout demain. J’ai dû payer presque autant que pour les meubles eux-mêmes. »

« Les critères moraux n’ont pas de prix, mon ange », glissa suavement le démon en lui ouvrant la portière de la Bentley.

 

Il conduisit quelques minutes en silence avant de demander d’un ton narquois : « Alors ? Tu trouves que j’ai usurpé mon point ? »

Aziraphale se contenta de grogner sans quitter la route des yeux.

Crowley s’esclaffa. « Et tu n’as même pas encore commencé le montage ! »

 

 

* * *

 

[1] [Oui, ils en vendent. ](http://www.ikea.com/be/fr/catalog/products/70339837/)


End file.
